My Heart
by cheerzombieslove24
Summary: Renesmee grows up with her overprotective family. She's never met any other vampires, or anything mythical for that matter. When they return to Forks, her world changes as she is introduced to the shape shifters and Jacob...Suck at summaries, Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to rewrite my first story and change the storyline. I am really determined to finish this story and your feedback will help. So please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, only a few characters in this story. **

Chapter 1

I tried halting my heavy breathing and slowing my already fast beating heart as I sat in my small twin bed with my blue bedspread and my soft sheets. I looked around the dark room and relaxed once I recognized it to be my own. I looked to the left were my nightstand stood and the clock read four in the morning.

I heard the steady breathing of my roommate, Tyler. Who was apparently out cold if she slept through the noises I made when I first woke. I occasionally had these really scary dreams, dreams that seemed so vivid and real. But now they just seem to be getting worse.

I reached for my iPod that was sitting on my nightstand and searched for the song my father always played for me on his piano. He had put all his songs on my iPod for me to enjoy whenever I wanted since I was not home as often as I would like. When I reached the song, I put my earphones in and let the soft melody fill my ears as I laid my head back down on my pillow. The music soothed me back to sleep and helped give me peaceful dreams.

"Ren", I felt someone softly shaking me, "Wakey wakey, Ren." I rolled over and blinked my eyes a couple of times, hoping it would help me wake up. "Come on Ren, we're going to be late." Tyler said while standing up from the edge of my bed.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice sounding raspy. I cleared my throat.

"It's…seven-thirty." She said while looking at the silver watch that was latched onto her left wrist.

"SEVEN-THIRTY?!" I shrieked as I shot out of bed so fast that I'm sure if I was fully human would have given me whip flash.

"Yep." She said casually

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked while quickly going to my closet to pull out one of my school uniforms that were neatly hung up. I yanked it off the hanger and started stripping off my nightclothes.

She shrugged, "I tried twice but you didn't budge, you were mumbling something in your sleep."

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I don't know, you were mumbling it. I couldn't understand." She said fixing her skirt and sitting back down on my bed.

I pulled on my uniform quickly and rushed to the small bathroom we both shared and started brushing my hair. I pushed a black headband into my hair and fixed my tie so it was on straight. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went back into the bedroom and slung my bag over my shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Well at least one of us is, the only good thing about today is that it's the last day of the semester," she said while grabbing her bag. We both walked out of the room, locking the door behind us.

"Oh come on, school isn't that bad."

She gave me a look that one would give someone who was talking gibberish. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you didn't hit your head last night or something did you?"

I just gave her a glare, "No, maybe I can just appreciate being in the education environment because I've been home schooled all my life."

"Well I haven't been so lucky. I've had to attend the prison they call school for thirteen years now and I've never had a day that was 'not that bad'." She stated quoting me.

"I'm sure you have, you're just being overdramatic."

"Oh yeah, try me."

"Okay, what about in kindergarten?"

"Ugh, school was worse then than it is now. Don't remind me."

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes as we came up to our first period door. Everyone was still filing in, Tyler and I spotted our seats in the back and went to take them.

"I hope Ms. Witch doesn't make us do anything today- what am I saying? We're talking about the lady who assigned us a twenty-page essay over Christmas break because she didn't want our brains to rot. Well I tell you what, its my brain and I'll rot it if I want." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, good one Tye." I said rolling my eyes.

The remaining students all scrambled into class just before the bell rang. Ms. Fitch was the last one in and shut the door behind her. "Good morning class." She said as everyone quieted down and turned to the front to pay attention to what she had to say.

"Good morning Ms. Fitch." Everyone said in unison.

"As you all know this is the last day of class for the semester. And as unlikely as it might seem, I'm going to miss you hooligans. I hope you can say the same." She said sticking her nose in the air and raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, Ms. Fitch." Everyone said in unison again.

'Sure you will' she muttered under her breath. "So I've decided not to torture you any longer, and create less work for me by letting you have this period to yourselves."

Tyler gasped audibly and slumped in her desk while grabbing her chest, "I think I'm going into cardiac arrest." The people sitting next to us started giggling causing Ms. Fitch to snap her eyes in our direction.

"Are you having trouble with your posture Ms. James, because I think a half hour in the corner could help you with that." Ms. Fitch's form of punishment was old school, if we ever did anything to disrupt class she would make us go to the front of the class and stand in the corner with our noses touching the wall. It was embarrassing and humiliating, but that never stopped Tyler.

Tyler sat back up in her desk, "No, Ms. Wit- Fitch." This made everyone start to giggle again.

Ms. Fitch was visibly fuming; you could practically see the steam coming off her round face that was now red with anger. Her beady eyes squinted sending daggers, and her nose was scrunched up, "Corner!" she pointed to the corner to the left of her.

Tyler was trying to hide the giggles she was producing by keeping her head down, which wasn't working well. She walked over to the corner and stood with her nose against it. "And since you all think Ms. James is so funny. You can all spend the rest of the time writing a thousand-word essay on why class disruptions are not tolerated." The class groaned in unison and pulled out paper to begin writing. I just shook my head; leave it to Tyler to piss off the teacher on the last day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I decided to post this chapter as well. I hope y'all like it. And you know what? My birthday was on Monday, yep the BIG 21! And you know what y'all can give to me as a birthday gift; yep you guessed it…a car, lol. No just kidding, but some reviews should suffice.

Chapter 2:

Luckily the rest of the school day didn't go as bad as first period, but then again I only had Tyler for first period so that might've had something to do with it. Since it was the last day of school, we only had classes for half a day.

Once I finished my last period class, I made my way back over to my dorm room. Once I reached the door I sighed and pulled out my keys to unlock it. I went to place the key in the doorknob, but when I bumped the door handle the door creaked open. I froze scrunching furrowing my brows in confusion; I could have sworn I locked the door before me and Tyler headed off to class.

I pushed the door open more and slowly walked through the door. I looked around but there was no one in there, and with my extra senses I would have been able to tell. I shrugged it off; maybe Tyler came in here before me and just forgot to lock the door. Yeah, now that I think about it, her fresh scent did linger in the air.

I made my way over to my bed dropping my bag on the floor next to it, I just wanted to R & R a bit before I had to work on packing all my things. I shrugged off my blazer and hung it on the corner of my bed; I did the same to my tie and my white button up shirt, leaving me in my undershirt and skirt. I took off my shoes and left them on the floor by the side of the bed.

I was tired from the lack of sleep last night. I crawled under my bedspread and dragged them over my shoulder. I couldn't fall asleep fast enough so I looked around for my iPod and found it in the side crevice of my bed, I placed my earphones in and started the sweet song that lulled me to sleep in a matter of seconds.

I was running through the green forest, tracking my prey. As it ran towards a clearing I followed after it. I stopped on the edge of the trees watching it closely as it turned in all directions, confused on where it should run. I slowly lurched forward making a twig snap underneath me, the frightened elk took off north. It didn't get too far; I caught up to it in a couple of seconds and with one swift movement snapped its neck.

I brought its limp body close and stuck my teeth into its warm flesh. I was in heaven as the hot, sweet liquid slid down my throat. It made the dull ache go away, and I could feel my strength growing with every swallow. Once I finished I threw the carcass aside and stood up to straighten out my clothes.

In the distance I heard a twig break making my head snap up in the direction of the noise. I stood frozen for a couple of seconds as I tried to locate the source. I started walking forward slowly and soon the sky fell into darkness.

I was wandering through the trees all by myself until I heard a low growl that made me stop dead in my tracks. I turned toward the noise but all I could see were more trees. I decided to call out to see if anyone was there, "Hello? Is someone there?" I asked towards the dark forest, "Hello…?", still nothing but silence.

I started walking back towards the direction I came when I heard a more distinct growl, it sounded far to menacing to be any animal I'd ever seen. I was really starting to get scared, and everything inside me was screaming at me to get away from there so I listened to my instincts.

I started running away from the sound, not knowing where I was going. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I tripped over something and tumbled to the ground. I heard the growl again and looked up to see a giant animal lurking in the shadows. I stalked towards me barring its teeth and I tried crawling backwards away from it. I backed up right into a tree as it came closer to me; it was only a foot away from me now. It crouched down ready to pounce; I closed my eyes tight waiting for the attack. I felt pressure on my shoulders…

I sat up screaming and was met with more screaming, "Ren! What the hell?!" Tyler yelled as soon as she calmed down.

I was panting, "It…was…just a…dream."

"Well, no shiz! I was going to try to wake you up because you were panting and mumbling something about an animal, but when I tried you started screaming and scared the hell out of me." I scooted to the edge of my bed and threw my legs over the side. I put my head in my hands and tried my best to get rid of the images left over from my nightmare. "I swear, that is the first and last time I try to be a Good Samaritan." She said while getting up and going into the bathroom.

I grabbed my keys and slipped on my shoes, I needed to clear my head. I went outside were the sun was shining brightly, I just walked around the campus thinking about the dream that keeps haunting me. It didn't make any sense to me and just thinking about it was giving me a headache.

As I round the corner a ball came flying towards me, I moved out of the way and barely dodged it. "Whoa, I'm so sorry about that." A girl with brown hair and blue eyes came jogging over to me.

"Um, that's okay…?" I said picking up the soccer ball and throwing to her.

She caught it, "Alanna, but you can call me Lanny." she answered, "Great arm…?"

"Um, Renesmee, but you can call me Ness, or Ren."

"Okay Ren." She said with a smile

"Okay Lanny." I said returning her smile.

"Well, my brother and I were just playing a game of soccer. You want to join?"

"Um, no thanks I should just get back to my dorm. I still have to pack."

"Oh packing, yeah I finished like half an hour ago. Well, good luck with that and I hope to see you around."

"I hope to see you too, bye Lanny." I said giving a small wave.

"Bye Ren." She said giving me a wave back and turning to jog in the other direction.

I sighed and turned to walk back in the direction of my room. Now all that was left to do was pack my things but on the bright side, I would see my family tomorrow. I had to smile at that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here's another chapter. I was going to post this over the weekend, but my birthday party was on Saturday, then I had a baptism to go to on Sunday. So now…here it is. Also thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts; that means a lot. And thank you to vampyregurl09 for reviewing, you're awesome :). And to everyone else, please review! And thank you for taking the time to read! Next chapter should be up soon, enjoy reading this one!

* * *

Chapter 3:

When I came back to the room, Tyler was crashed out on her bed. I had to laugh at the position she was in, one leg hung over the side along with her arm. Her hair was a mess over her pillow, and she was slightly snoring.

I decided to pack, but do so quietly as to not disturb her. I pulled out a suitcase that was on the bottom of my small closet and threw it on top of my bed. I unzipped it and went back over to my closet to start folding my uniforms. I piled them neatly in my suitcase then started doing the same with my casual clothes. After that was done, I started pulling out my clothes from my dresser drawers and stacking them on top. Although less than a quarter of the way through I had to pull out another suitcase since I had so many clothes.

Aunt Alice, I shook my head at my thought, leave it to her to send me to school with thousands of clothes that I could rarely wear because it was a private school that required uniforms. After that was all done, I pulled out a small suitcase and started putting all my shoes in there. I didn't carry too many heels with me since I never really had the chance to wear them; so one suitcase did the trick. I pulled out a duffle bag and packed most of the toiletries in the bathroom that I wouldn't need to use in the morning.

When I was finished packing everything except a change of clothes for tomorrow, I dumped my suitcases on the floor making a loud thump. Tyler shot up in her bed making a gross snorting noise, "Huh? What happened?"

I had to stifle my giggle as she sat there with her hair sticking straight up, "I'm sorry Tye, it was just me." I said holding up my hands, but I couldn't control the laugh that came out of my mouth. She glared at me and muttered something incoherent before flopping back down on her mattress and falling back into her coma.

I sat down on the edge of my bed when my phone started buzzing on the top of my nightstand. It was a text message, I opened up the message to read what it said, 'Hey Ness, what are you doing? Well, if you're not busy, or in class, call me back. I know you were supposed to be packing today; I hope you remember what I told you about stuffing all your clothes into one suitcase. Well, talk to you later, Love ya, -Al.'

I opened my contacts list on my phone and found her name on the top of my list with all the A's. I pressed the talk button and my phone read 'calling Alice' I held the phone to my ear and it only rang once before I heard an answer on the other end. "Hey Ren," my Aunt Alice's soprano voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just wishing that you'd hurry up and get here already. No one wants to go shopping with me." She said and I could almost imagine the pout that her face would be producing."

"Why don't you ask Rosalie, or my mom to go?"

"I tried but Rosalie is too busy smooching it up with Em." Ew. "And your mother would rather chew through her own leg than go with me."

"That's not true," I heard my mom say in the background, "Maybe an arm, but the thought of chewing my own leg off is just ridiculous."

I let out a small giggle, "This isn't funny, Ren. I'm in dire need of a shopping trip."

I giggled again, "Alice, you sound like a crack addict. You know they have a word for your type of addiction, it's called a shopaholic."

"Whatever Ren, I don't have a problem. It's been at least a week since I shopped for anything."

"Na uh," I heard a voice in the background and recognized it to be Uncle Emmett, "What about the thing you bought yesterday, you know the-" then I heard a loud crash and an 'Ow'.

"That doesn't count, and nobody asked you Emmett!"

"Whatever you evil demon pixie, I'm gonna get you back for that."

"You could try."

I rolled my eyes at my families bickering, "Ok, well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to stop by the mess hall to get something to eat. Then I'm going to crash." I said letting out a small yawn.

"Wait! We still haven't planned our shopping trip for when you come home-"

"Alice!" I heard my grandmother Esme scold her, "Stop harassing Ren, and let her get some rest. Your planning can wait for tomorrow."

"But" and I could tell Esme was giving her that look, because then she muttered, 'Fine'. "Say bye to Ren everyone", then I heard everyone say bye to me.

"Bye everybody," I said back.

"Oh, wait hold on Ren."

I heard the phone change hands, "Ness?"

"Oh hey, daddy."

"Hi baby girl, I just thought I should let you know your mother and I will be picking you up tomorrow. So be expecting our call bright and early."

I groaned, "How about bright but not so early?"

He let out a chuckle, "How about early but we let you sleep on the car ride home?"

I groaned again, "I guess that's better than nothing." He chuckled again.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, get some sleep."

"Okay."

"Stay out of trouble." He said but it didn't sound like he was being serious.

"I'll try, love you dad."

"Love you too, baby girl."

With that I hung up, tomorrow was going to be a busy day. I put my phone on the charger that was plugged into my wall. I went over to Tyler's bed and shook her, "Tye, let's go get something to eat," she groaned, but didn't wake up. "Psst…Tyler, come on." I continued shaking her, but she didn't budge. "Tyler," I said in a sing song voice and leaning close to her ear, "I heard there serving pizza in the mess hall." With that she shot up and was out the door in two seconds, I still sat on the edge of her bed dumbfounded. I had never really seen a normal person move so fast, I started giggling as I grabbed my keys and headed out the door making sure it was locked. I was really going to miss Tyler over the summer; with that thought I felt a wave of sadness hit me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I sat in my normal seat in the mess hall with Tyler sitting right across from me. She was picking at her broccoli casserole and every now and then she would give me the stink eye. She was still mad at me for waking her up for, how she put it, 'barf on a plate'. Which wasn't far off from the gross concoction they call food.

I could understand how she would get so excited for one of the only edible things they served here. You'd think that they could afford something better with all the tuition money our parents pay. "Tyler you can't stay mad at me forever," I said as she looked up at me and scowled.

"Wanna bet?" she muttered as she looked down and continued picking at her food.

I sighed, "Come on Tye, it's our last night together for a long time. Let's not spend it being upset at each other."

"Hey I'm the one that should be upset here." She sighed, "And I guess your right."

"Good." I smiled to which she returned.

We ate, or rather picked, at our meal for the next half hour. We made plans on seeing each other during the summer break, and talked about the senior year we had ahead of us. "You know, we should start planning our senior prank now." Tyler said while drinking the rest of her soda.

"What senior prank?"

"You know the senior prank, it's tradition." She stated matter-of-factly, "Or it will be next year." She said with a smirk.

"You're hopeless." I sighed.

"You're just now noticing."

"Ren!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned in my seat and saw the brown haired girl from this afternoon walking towards us.

"Hey Lonny," I greeted her as she approached our table, "This is my friend Tyler-"

"I'm her best friend Tyler." Tye said sticking out her hand to shake. Lonny took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Lonny, I met Ren this afternoon sort of by accident, sorry again Ren."

I smiled, "Its okay Lonny,"

Lonny took the seat beside me, "So, what are you guys doing later?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, probably helping this lazy bum pack her things." I said gesturing towards Tyler. She replied by sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, well I guess that's too bad. My brother and I were going to have this small get together and I wanted to invite you both."

"How did y'all manage that? Boys and girls aren't allowed on the same floor." Tyler stated.

"Oh, I know. It's going to be at my Uncle's place, off campus. Alex and I are staying there until we go back to my parents place on Monday."

"Will your uncle be there for this 'get together'?" Tyler asked using air quotes.

She shook her head, "He had some business to take care of in Boston. He'll be gone for the weekend."

You could literally see Tyler's eyes light up, "Count me in."

"Great, how about you Ren?" she asked turning to look at me.

"Um, I don't know."

"Come on Ness, you said it yourself. Tonight is the last night we have together, let's do something fun." Tyler said and then started pouting.

I caved, "I guess."

"Awesome," Lonny said bouncing in her seat, "here are the directions to the house." She handed Tyler a paper, "And on the bottom is the security code you'll need at the gate."

"Okay, thanks." Tyler said with a grin so big it almost spread to her ears.

"No, prob. See you guys there." She said with a smile and getting up to go to another table across the room.

"I guess she didn't notice we were girls." Tyler said. I raised my eyebrows at her, "What?" she shrugged.

"Why are you bagging on the girl that just invited us to a party?"

"A, that's not bagging, B, I could say a lot worse, and cuatro, I don't like that girl."

"Tyler, you don't like anyone. And cuatro…really?"

"True, and it's your fault for not tutoring me in Spanish like I asked."

"No, you asked for me to do your homework for the rest of the semester."

"Same diff, anyway let's get going we have a party to get ready for."

She grabbed me by my arm and almost tore it off as she led us quickly back to our dorm. Her grip was so tight on my arm that if I were more human, she would have left a bruise in the shape of her fingerprints.

When we got to our door Tyler took the keys from me and unlocked it. She immediately went to her closet; I just went to sit on my bed. "I've already packed my stuff. I have nothing to wear."

"Excuses, excuses. Here wear this." She threw an outfit at my head.

I took it off my head and laid it on the bed, "I don't know about this Tye." I was still skeptical about going to an unknown house, owned by a person that I didn't even know.

"Don't worry, you look good in anything." She said still rummaging through her closet.

"No, not the outfit."

She sighed, "Come on Ren, what's the worst that can happen? They turn out to be monsters that want to eat us or something."

"It's possible." I muttered to low for her to hear, I sighed giving up. I threw on the outfit Tyler gave me which was a red skirt that had a black pattern, and black tank.

"I don't have heels to go with this," I said turning to Tyler, who had just finished putting on her outfit. She tapped her chin while thinking; she went over to her closet and pulled out black heels that had a T strap.

"These will do." She said while handing them to me, I quickly put them on. She pulled me to the bathroom where she studied our reflections. "We look good, now time for hair and make up."

She spread out every single make-up product she had on the bathroom counter. She then pulled out and plugged in her straightening iron and her curling iron. "Hmm, let me see what we can do," she said fingering a curl on my head, "I got it," she snapped her fingers. She went to work curling my hair, "You have such pretty curls. You just need a little touch up." When she was done with my hair, she started on my make-up. "Close your eyes." I did as I was told and I felt her brushing something over my eyelids. "You really don't need make up, but if we just add a little you'll have every head turning."

When she finished with my eyes I was about to open them when she stopped me, "Keep your eyes close 'til we're done. I want it to be a surprise." I then felt a brush run across my cheekbones and then a smaller one run across my lips. "Okay, my masterpiece is done. Open your eyes."

I opened them one at a time so I could assess her work. She went with a smoky eye with black eyeliner and mascara that made my lashes look even longer. She put a small amount of blush on my cheeks, and some pink lip-gloss on my lips to make them look even fuller than they were. "Okay, not to give you a big head because lord knows you don't need that, but you did a pretty good job."

"Thank you." she said curtsying, "Now, my turn. Wait for me outside, and don't you dare mess up anything." She shoved me out the door.

I swear she sometimes reminded me of Alice; maybe that's why I like her. I waited patiently on my bed for twenty minutes until she reemerged. "You like?" Her normal dark wavy hair was straightened. The smoky eyes she gave herself made the blue in them pop. Her make-up and hair went well with the blue dress and black studded heels she was wearing.

I whistled and gave her two thumbs up, "You look great."

"I know. We are going to be the hottest babes there." I let out a small giggle, "Well we mustn't keep them waiting." She said grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the door. We made sure to lock the door, then headed out the building to Tyler's Camaro. Maybe Tyler was right, maybe tonight would be fun. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry I meant to update this sooner but the house next door to ours caught fire when I was halfway done with this chapter, and I literally had to leave it with the computer open and everything. So here's a special treat for you guys, a double chapter update. Thanks to everyone that added this story to their alerts, thanks to Edwardlvr2317 for reviewing, lol. Jacob will be in the story soon enough don't worry. I can't tell you much but they will be heading to forks very soon. Sorry, to make this short and sweet but I have to go baby-sit my cousins now. Please review, thanks for reading :).

**I re-uploaded this, because I changed the name of the school.

* * *

Chapter 5:

"These directions lead us to the middle of nowhere." Tyler grumbled while looking at the paper and trying to drive at the same time.

"Let me see it." I said grabbing the paper from her. "I think you're suppose to turn on a back road." We had been driving for at least a half hour trying to find their house. "Try there," I said pointing to a road that had a sign that said 'McAllister Rd.'. She turned down the dark road and in the distance we could see a light, we followed it until we came upon a house, more like mansion, with hundreds of cars parked around it. "This must be the place."

"Uh, you think." She drove closer and parked next to a silver Chevy. "I guess we have to walk to the gate."

"Uh, you think." I said mimicking her, she turned and glared at me as we opened her car doors and climbed out of the car. We walked up to the iron gates and went to the security box that sat on the side. Tye punched in the code Lonny gave us, causing the creepy gates to slowly open.

We both looked at each other and shrugged; I walked in first followed by Tyler. As we got closer, we could hear the sound of music and people talking. We approached the house, mansion, and I could finally get a good look at it.

It was a European style house and had archways were the front entrance was. There were people everywhere; scattered on the lawn, on the balcony above the doorway, and through the clear French doors you could see the many people inside the house. Lonny was the one to come through the doors as we climbed the small steps leading up the porch. "Ren, Tyler, I'm glad you could make it."

"Hi Lonny, thanks for inviting us." I said giving her a friendly smile as we approached her.

"Yeah thanks," Tyler muttered, "Oh is that Steven? I'm gonna go say hi, 'Hey, Steven

!" She yelled while heading back to the yard.

"Well, I guess I'll introduce you to a few of my peeps." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. A lot of people were standing around talking and some were even making out. She pulled me into the kitchen were people were standing around drinking from red cups they held in their hands.

I could smell the alcohol in the air; I scrunched up my nose because the smell burned my nostrils. "Are you okay?" Lonny asked as we stopped walking.

"Oh yeah…um, I'm okay."

"Okay. Ren, this is my friend Cheyenne," she said gesturing to a blonde girl with brown eyes standing against the counter. "Cheyenne, this is Renesmee or Ren."

She smiled which I returned, "Hi, Ren,"

"Hi, Cheyenne."

"Well, I'm gonna let you two get acquainted, I have to call my brother and see where he's at." Lonny said then left.

"How do you know Lonny?"

"Oh, she almost hit me in the head with a soccer ball this afternoon."

Cheyenne giggled, "Yeah that sounds like her. So, you go to Brentwood?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I just transferred in the fall."

"Oh, that explains why I haven't seen you around. Are you a senior?"

"No, I'm a junior; I'll be a senior next year."

"Oh, so you're in the same grade as me, I'm a junior also." I just nodded, acknowledging her obvious statement. We stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds as I looked around for Tyler to come save me, but she was nowhere to be found.

"So, do you want a drink or something?" She asked breaking the silence.

I shook my head, "No, that's okay, I don't drink."

"Why?" she asked bewildered.

I let out a small giggle, "I've just never liked the taste."

"Oh, well that's understandable. To be honest, I've never really liked the taste either." She said then took a drink from the red cup she was holding.

"Then, why do you drink it?"

She shrugged, "It gets me cool points, I guess." She finished her drink then tossed the cup in the trash. "You wanna go see what's going on in the living room?"

I shrugged, "Sure." She grabbed my hand and led the way to the living room. The music was blaring from the speakers on the sides of the room. You could see the many teens on the dance floor dancing and grinding on each other to the beat of the music playing.

"Hey Chey, do you wanna dance?" I heard a guy's voice come from beside us.

She turned to who it was and her eyes lit up, "Sure, um…" she turned back to me, "Are you gonna be okay by yourself for a bit?"

"Oh yeah, I think I'm just gonna go find my friend Tyler,"

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, go have fun," I told her as the guy led her to the dance floor.

She mouthed, 'I will' and gave me a smirk, to which I let out a small giggle.

I sighed and went to go find Tyler; she had to be around here somewhere. I went outside were people were still gathered on the lawn, but she wasn't there. I turned to go back inside when I bumped into someone, they caught me before I could stumble back, "Whoa, are you okay?" they asked me.

"Yeah," I said looking up into the guy's blue eyes, "I'm sorry, I should watch were I'm going."

"No, don't worry about it. It was my fault." He gave me a smile, which made my already fast heart beat go into over drive.

"Um..." I said looking down at his hands that were still holding onto me.

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay" I said blushing and straightened up as he let go of my arms, "Thanks for catching me, and not letting me fall on my bottom. That would have been embarrassing."

He chuckled, "Don't mention it." I nodded, "Um, did you need help with something? You looked a little lost."

"Oh, I was just looking for my friend Tyler."

"Do you need help?"

"Uh…no, I think I can handle it."

He smirked, "I think I should help," I raised my eyebrow, "for safety reasons, we wouldn't want you hurting yourself or anyone else again."

"Suit yourself." I said a little annoyed. Okay, so he knew me for two seconds and considered me a safety hazard. I didn't need his help, especially for that reason. I walked around him and started looking for her again.

"Hey, wait up." He said from behind me, but I kept walking around people. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He said when he caught up to me.

"You didn't" I lied, "you don't have to help me; I don't think I'll cause anyone an injury."

"I was just kidding," he said, while I climbed up the stairs. "Actually I just wanted an excuse…"

"An excuse for what?" I asked starting to look in the many bedrooms upstairs.

He grabbed my wrists to stop me from continuing down the hall, "To continue talking to you."

I paused, slightly touched from his words, "Oh…you should have just said so." I said turning to face him. I felt bad when I looked at his face, full of sincerity and regret, "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"No, I'm sorry" he said looking into my eyes, "I need to work on thinking before speaking, or so my sister tells me," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry, my dad tells me the same thing." I mumbled. We were interrupted when the door behind us opened.

"Ren," Tyler said when she stumbled out of the bathroom. "I don't feel so good." She slurred and clutched her stomach.

"Tyler," I said going to her side to help her, "Where have you been?"

"Well everywhere, and then no where." She laughed as she stumbled again. "Whoa, Ren, tell the room to stop spinning," she said clutching to the doorframe.

"It's not the room, it's you. You're drunk." I said putting her arm around my shoulder.

"No, I'm not." She laughed again. "I'm wasted…" she said drawing the last word out.

"We need to get her home." I said looking to blue eyes.

He nodded and came over to us, he swooped her up in his arms easily, "Whoa there gorgeous, at least buy me a drink first." I rolled my eyes and swallowed the little pang of jealousy I felt from her trying to hit on him.

He let out a soft chuckle, "Let's just worry about getting you out of here, huh?"

"Whatever you say." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. I let out a scoff before I knew what I was doing. He looked at me and smirked. I looked down and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks from my actions.

We went down the stairs and worked our way around the people in our way. "Alex, there you are." A familiar voice said from behind us, we turned to look at who it was and I saw Lonny making her way to where we were standing.

"Oh hey Ren, where are y'all going?"

"Well Tyler here has had one to many, and Ren and I are just going to take her back to her dorm." He answered.

"We are?" I asked.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Well, then don't let me hold you up." Lonny said smirking, "Talk to you later Ren," she said then walked away.

We made our way outside and through the gate. "You really don't have to go with us," I said as we got to Tyler's car.

"I would really feel better if I took you both, especially at this time of night." I knew I could handle anything, but he didn't so I decided to keep my mouth shut. "Where are the keys?" he asked.

"Oh…right." I went over to Tyler and grabbed the purse that was hanging off her shoulder; I dug through it until I found her keys and hit the button to unlock the door. I opened the passenger door for him and moved the seat forward. After he had placed her in the back seat, he gestured for me to get in as he held on to the door. Once I was seated in the passenger seat he closed the door for me, I made sure my seat belt was on. The door to the driver's side opened and he climbed in, securing himself in his seatbelt before he started the car. He gave me a smile that made my heart react again; he then backed up the car and headed toward the direction we had come. This was going to be an interesting ride.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I took so long to post, this is really just a filler chapter. I'm working up to the good stuff that will take place soon. I'm working on the next chapter now as we speak, or type. Anyway, thanks to xMrs. Taylor Lautnerx for reviewing, thanks and Jacob will be in the story soon, :). Thanks to all those who added the story to their alerts, and please remember to review. The next chapter will hopefully be up by tonight or tomorrow. Let me know what you guys think, thanks :).

* * *

Chapter 6

We didn't really speak to each other, as he concentrated on the road ahead, "So…you're Lonny's brother?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He smirked but kept his eyes on the road, "That's what my parents tell me but personally, I think I'm adopted."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, while looking in his direction.

He sighed, "Let's just say, I don't completely fit in with the rest of my family."

"I can understand that." I mumbled.

"Hmm?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"So, what about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Um, yeah, I have three brothers and sisters."

"Wow, that's a lot of siblings," he stated glancing at me and then back to the road.

"Well, we're all adopted. I only have one blood related brother, Edward." I said sticking to our story, "Carlisle and Esme adopted Edward when our parents died, while I went to live with our grandmother. When my grandmother passed three years ago, they adopted me also."

"Wow that was nice of them. So, you're saying that they adopted all seven of you?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Wow." I giggled, "What?" he asked looking to me and raising his eyebrow.

"You just keep saying that."

"I know, but they must be really caring, selfless people to adopt so many."

"They are, plus Esme has always wanted a lot of kids."

"Five is a lot, seven is crazy." He said smirking.

"Yeah, I guess so. What about you…any other siblings?"

"No, it's just Alanna and I."

"Oh." I said, looking out the window.

We sat there is silence until he changed the subject, "So, are you going to graduation tomorrow?"

"Uh, I wasn't planning on it. My brother is going to pick me up early."

"Oh, that's a shame."

"Why?"

"Because, I was really hoping to see you again."

"Why is that?" I asked with a small smile.

"I don't know." He said shrugging with his hands still on the wheel, "You're just not like any girl I've met." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth.

"What?" He asked looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head.

"What? Tell me. Are you laughing at me?" he asked looking back at the road.

"Kind of." I said shrugging.

"Why?"

"I don't know…that's kind of corny." I said being honest.

"How so?"

"I don't know." I said again, looking at the road straight ahead. "You just met me, how would you know what kind of girl I am."

"You make a valid point." He said as I looked back to him, "but people tell me I have a really good judge of character, I can tell." He smirked and looked at me for a second.

"Great, another psychic," I mumbled under my breath.

"So, where are you headed tomorrow?" he asked.

"New Hampshire."

"Well, at least you don't have to travel far."

"Yeah, I'm really psyched to see my family, so the sooner the better." I said as we pulled into the student parking lot at the school.

He parked the car and turned off the engine, he looked to me and smiled, "Well, here we are."

"Yeah, I guess so."

He unlatched his seat belt and opened the door to get out of the car, "What are you doing?"

He pointed to Tyler in the back seat who was snoring loudly, "I'm gonna help you take her to her room."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." I said as he closed his door and went around to open mine.

"I know, but I want to. Stop being stubborn and help me." He said with a smile to let me know he was playing around.

He held out his hand to help me up, which I took. Once I was up I pulled my hand away and pulled the lever to put the seat down for him, once he had Tyler in his arms I closed the door for him and locked it. "Lead the way." He said gesturing for me to walk.

Once we made it inside, the halls were quiet and dark, "Wow, I've never noticed but these halls are kind of spooky when it's dark."

"You're not scared are you?" I smirked as I turned to look at him.

"No." he glared at me, "But if you are you can come take my hand."

"Dad, I don't want to go to school." Tyler mumbled in her sleep, making me giggle.

"I think you have your hands full." I giggled again as he stuck his bottom lip out.

We kept walking until we finally reached our door. "We're here." I stated, as I pulled my keys out to unlock the door. I held the door open for Alex to walk through. "You can just put her on her bed right there," I said pointing to her bed. He placed her gently on her bed, and then walked over to stand next to me.

We both snickered as she rolled over and mumbled something incoherent. "She'll be feeling it in the morning," he said.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't get sick or anything." I scrunched up my nose.

He chuckled, "No, I think she left it all at my uncle's place."

"Good." I said leaning against the door. Just then, a thought occurred to me, "Hey…Alex"

"Hmm?" he asked turning to me.

"How are you going to get back?" I asked.

He opened his mouth and then closed it, "That's a very good question," he answered while rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't even think I brought my phone with me." He searched his pockets, but came up empty.

"Well you can borrow my phone." I offered.

"Uh…that would be very helpful, thanks," he said while giving a sheepish smile.

"No problem." I said going over and grabbing my phone off the bedside table. I saw that I had a few missed calls; I dismissed them and decided to call whoever it was back later.

"Thanks," he said when I handed him my Sidekick. "I'm just gonna be in the hall," he said pointing out the door.

"Okay,"

He walked out the door and closed it behind him. With my sensitive ears, I could hear his footsteps as he walked down the hallway then stop as he started dialing. I decided to give him some privacy and stopped listening.

I walked over to Tyler's dresser to borrow some night clothes from her, since I had forgotten to keep something out for me to sleep in. I borrowed a blue night shirt and matching pajama shorts to change in to, I knew she wouldn't mind. I went into our bathroom and shut the door behind me; I stripped out of Tyler's clothes and shoes and set them off to the side. I put on the night clothes I had borrowed and went over to the sink to wash the make-up off my face. After I had washed my face and brushed my teeth, I grabbed Tyler's clothes and shoes up with one arm and with my free hand opened the door and turned off the light.

I jumped, startled as I saw Alex sitting on my bed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said smiling.

"That's okay," I said as I threw her clothes and shoes over to her side of the room, "Any luck?" I asked as I went to sit on my bed.

"Oh…I couldn't really get a hold of anybody. I guess they're just too busy partying it up," he laughed awkwardly as he handed me my phone, "Thanks for letting me use your phone, I left a few messages on some of their phones."

"Oh, okay. It's no problem really; you wouldn't have to get a ride home if you hadn't driven us. Thank you, for wanting to make sure we got here safely." I said giving a sincere and grateful smile.

"You're welcome," he said smiling back, "Well, I guess I'll go wait outside until somebody decides to listen to their messages." He said standing up, but I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Don't be ridiculous, stay here." I said, he looked at me kind of stunned and I blushed as I realized how my words could be construed. I looked down, embarrassed, "I mean, you can wait here until someone comes to get you. You can borrow my phone again…if you'd like."

I looked back up to him, "Um…I wouldn't want to keep you awake," he said looking at my sleeping attire.

"I'm not that tired," I got caught in that lie as a small yawn escaped my lips.

He chuckled softly, "No, of course not." He sighed as he sat down on the floor and leaned his back against my bed, "I'll stay, but at least lie down and rest so I don't feel bad for keeping you up. Believe it or not you're a horrible liar, and I know you're tired."

"Fine" I said lying down on my mattress. I rolled over on my side, as I grabbed my comforter and pulled it over my shoulders and snuggled into my bed. "So, where are you from?" I asked, making conversation.

"What?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Where are you from?" I asked again. "You know where I'm from…"

"Oh, I'm from Seattle."

"Really? Tyler's from there."

He nodded, "Yeah, my dad's office is there."

"What does your dad do?" I asked curiously.

"He's um…in the real estate business, my whole family is." He said softly while looking over to Tyler's side of the room.

"That's pretty cool," he nodded as a response. He didn't seem too interested in that conversation, so I changed the subject, "When are you going back to Seattle?"

"After tomorrow, I'm going to be staying at my uncle's house until then."

"Oh" I said as I let out another yawn and my eyelids began to get heavy.

He looked at me and brought a hand up to brush my hair out of my face, "Go to sleep, Ren."

"No, I'm fine," I said battling my eyelids.

"Where do you get your stubbornness from?" he chuckled.

I laughed softly, "My dad says I get it from my mom." I said closing my eyes.

"Your adoptive dad?"

I opened my eyelids suddenly, "Oh…yeah," I muttered.

My eyelids closed again as I listened to Alex's breathing, I felt the bed shift slightly and heard him come closer to me. "Goodnight, Ren," I heard him whisper in my ear. That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
